


I’ll marry you over free cake

by iriswesttt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/pseuds/iriswesttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris pretend to be engaged for a free tasting of wedding cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll marry you over free cake

Iris came to an abrupt stop in front of the ridiculous expensive bakery right outside campus. They were late for the lecture. Barry could tell she didn’t really want to go (for beyond the obvious she-had-no-interest-on-the-subject), so on top of his natural perpetually late state he had to deal with the fact that she was using just about every stalling technique she knew, and he would always fall for all of them, it was Iris after all. 

She was a little grumpy that the lecture had to be right on the weekend she had come to visit him, but it wasn’t like he had any choice on the matter. She had four days off, of school and of the Jitters, and he had skipped his Friday class to spend the day with her but he wanted professor Klein as his advisor on his senior year, he had to go to this unfortunate Saturday morning lecture. And now he had to deal with the fact that Iris was looking at the bakery window with puppy eyes and he could never resist the puppy eyes. They should be studied really, cause he was absolutely sure that their power of persuasion would lead to some kind of scientific discover. Or maybe it was really all hormones, made worse by the fact that her arm was linked on his, and she was wearing one of his shirts (after complaining that she had nothing appropriate to wear to a lecture in her bag she had decided she would wear one of his button downs, which he knew it shouldn’t have, but it had woken every single possessive bone in his body), and all he could smell was her sweet and bright perfume.

“Oh my god! Look at this one!”, she exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

Whenever she would come to visit he would buy her a cupcake from this very bakery before picking her up at the train station, but he had never actually taken her there, he could predict the wreckage waiting to happen if Iris were to step in and how she would spend the rest of her time complaining about him letting her eat that much cake like he had a say in it. Now she pointed to a beautifully golden adorned chocolate cake and he needed all of his focus if he was going to fight it;  

“Yeah, they all look nice, come on, Iris, I’ll be late for the lecture.”

She turned to face him, her deep, warm eyes on his and god sometimes he would still be surprised at how pretty she was, her full lips in a bright berry lipstick and they looked way more inviting than any cake could ever be, so he was only half listening when she said;

“First of all, that’s not my fault, you are the one who took 35 minutes on your hair, second of all that thing is not even mandatory anyway. Why would you want to go? Don’t you want to enjoy the fact that I’m here?”

“Because professor Klein’s theory on the formation of black holes and singularities —”

She interrupted him when a costumer walked out the door and the sweet smell of backed chocolate enveloped them.

“Can you smell this?”

Barry rolled his eyes but he knew he was a goner.

“Ok, fine. Let’s go in. But I’m picking the movie tonight”, screw having professor Klein as an adviser. It was his last year anyway. This time next year he would hopefully be working at CCPD and his advisor wouldn’t matter. Besides, it was all worth for the way Iris bounced in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek and saying;

“I love you.”

They walked into the bakery, Iris clinging in his arm and he was enjoying her happiness to the point of making him lightheaded, when a lady offered them help. Iris was the one to answer, saying in a bright voice while staring at Barry, for what reason he couldn’t tell.

“I would like to try on cake.”

“Oh, all right. Do you have something specific in mind?”, the lady asked in a equally bright tone.

“Chocolate”, Barry anticipated her response. It was never really a question when it came to Iris, but she didn’t take that very well.

“Hey! Don’t answer for me!”, she punched him in his shoulder and he feigned pain before adding;

“Like you were ever gonna pick something other than chocolate.”

“Oh, don’t test me, Allen”, she turned to lady and said; “I would like strawberry cake.”

Barry knew he should pick a chocolate one and she would have them trading cakes in the second bite, he wouldn’t mind much. He was just thinking about how much he could drag it, and pretend like he wasn’t understanding it, probably until she said  _you were right, Barry, I wanted the chocolate one_ , when he heard the waitress saying;

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll bring you two all of our best selling ones, there’s plenty of chocolate there, and there’s strawberry too. There’s no rush. Your wedding cake is very important, you should take your time.”

She already had her back on them when Barry stumbled;

“What — we —”

The lady turned to face them and Iris kicked him in the leg and finished his sentence;

“— really appreciate it, thank you.”

When they were left alone he said under his breath;

“We are not getting married!”

“Not with that attitude we’re not.”

“Iris!”

“Barry! It’s free cake!” She rolled her eyes at him, and if he was being completely honest his problem wasn’t with the fact they were about to get free cake when they had no intention of buying one, it was surprise that someone had so hastily assumed they were together, and that Iris’ first instinct hadn’t been denying it; “Aren’t you so glad we ditched that boring lecture? Cause I know you, and you’ve got chocolate and orange cake glow in your eyes.”

He shook his head, in incredulity more than disapprovement and she added;  

“Come on! It’s not like they are gonna go bankrupt over a wedding tasting.”

“We are not engaged!”

She took her ring (it was the sapphire one that had belonged to his mother and he had given Iris for her latest birthday) off the middle finger of her right hand and slipped into her left ring finger, saying;

“There you go, now we are.”

“Iris —”

“Shut up!” She whispered with a big smile on her lips, grabbing him by his collar and checking on the waitress, still behind the counter. 

“It’s free cake. I’ll marry you over free cake, Honey-bear”, she said the  _Honey-bear_  really loud, causing Barry to blush to the roots of his hair and she gave a little delighted laugh at it, placing a kiss on his nose that send shivers down his spine.

The waitress was back with a tray filled with about 7 mini cakes, with festive icing and sugar flowers, and there was no way he and Iris would manage to finish that much cake. She placed the tray on a free small table that would inevitable cause them to bump legs underneath it and said;

“Ok, I’ll sit you two here.”

“Thank you”, Iris responded, her eyes never leaving Barry, fluttering her eyelashes like she did when she was trying to be cute. It was really difficult for him to concentrate on anything with the fantasies running wild in his head, so he just let Iris manhandle him to the designated table and the waitress gave a little laugh at them, or more probable at how he was acting; 

“You two are so cute! How long you’ve been together?”

“Ten years”, Iris answered without so much as blinking.

“Ten years? How old are you?”

Barry jumped in, if they were doing this Iris had to be reasonable, so he tried fixing it;

“She just likes saying that cause we’ve been best friends since 4th grade”, he turned to Iris, and added; “that’s not how you count it Pumpkin, it’s been three years”, and Iris rolled her eyes to him, like this was an actual real conversation.

“I’m not having this discussion again, Sweetie.”

“Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like”, the waitress added with a smile, before explaining the different types of cake they had on the bakery and leaving the two of them to try it.

Iris picked the strawberry one and Barry smiled at her stubbornness, but it took only one bite for her to say;

“I don’t want the strawberry.”

He threw his head back in laughter. It had its fun being able to predict how she would act.

“Give it to me”, he said. Then suddenly there was something else in her eyes, something he could’t really put his finger on, so he asked; “What?”

Iris forced a smile, shaking her head and told him in a whisper;

“I miss you so much.”

He put the little fork down to hold her hand, his fingers grazing on her knuckles.

“In one year I’ll graduate and I’ll move back”, he guaranteed.

“One year”, she agreed.

“Less than one year”, he corrected himself. It was October and they only had to make till next May; “It’s been three already. We can take it.”

“Yeah”, she nodded. But there was a naughty gleam in her smile now and before he could process it she had smudged chocolate icing on his nose and lips and after five seconds of complete shock he was able to react;

“Oh, you are on!”, he said, dipping his finger in the icing of the cake in front of him and reaching for her. 

“Not the hair! Not the hair, Barry! Please!”. But she was laughing and he missed her too, he missed her all the time, so much it constantly hurt, and suddenly he was so, so, glad he had skipped the lecture to taste wedding cakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr iriswestthings


End file.
